Cupcake Clinic
encased in by | released = | difficulty = Very Hard }} Story Pepe is not feeling like his usual, sweet self. Tiffi gives him a scan and finds out that he is empty. She feeds him right amount of candies until Pepe's condition can now be declared as a healthy piñata. New things *Magic mixers can encase mystery candies in licorice locks for the first time in level 2366. Levels After the intense difficulty of the past few episodes, Cupcake Clinic tones down the difficulty a bit, although it's still a very hard episode, as it contains two hard levels: and , as well as five very hard levels: , , , and , and two extremely hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Glittery Grove. Gallery Story= EP159 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2361 Reality-0.png|Level 2361 - |link=Level 2361 Level 2362 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2362 - |link=Level 2362 Level 2363 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2363 - |link=Level 2363 Level 2364 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2364 - |link=Level 2364 Level 2365 Reality.png|Level 2365 - |link=Level 2365 Level 2366 Reality.png|Level 2366 - |link=Level 2366 Level 2367 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2367 - |link=Level 2367 Level 2368 Reality.png|Level 2368 - |link=Level 2368 Level 2369 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2369 - |link=Level 2369 Level 2370 Reality.png|Level 2370 - |link=Level 2370 Level 2371 Reality.png|Level 2371 - |link=Level 2371 Level 2372 Reality.png|Level 2372 - |link=Level 2372 Level 2373 Reality-1.png|Level 2373 - |link=Level 2373 Level 2374 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 2374 - |link=Level 2374 Level 2375 Reality.png|Level 2375 - |link=Level 2375 |-| Champion title= Sassy Surgeon.png|Champion title|link=Sassy Surgeon Episode 159 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 159 completed! (Web) Episode 159 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 159 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Cupcakeclinic.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 161.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *A blue candy (lollipop), purple candy (cluster), gummy bear, yellow candy (lemon drop), and colour bomb can be found inside the Pepe's stomach. *This is the first episode that takes place inside a hospital. *Unlike the past two episodes featuring Pepe character, this one doesn't take place in a park/meadow location. **It's also the first one to feature Pepe character with mixed levels. *Level 2361 was the first three-coloured level with UFOs before being buffed. *Level 2373 was also the first blocker-less mixed level without mystery candies but it has buffed to have marmalade now *This episode contained the 10th three-coloured level, which was level 2361 before buffing into 4 colors. *This episode shares its first word with Cupcake Circus. *Recently introduced candy cannons are minimal in this episode. Lucky candy cannons and chameleon candy cannons are completely absent and striped and wrapped cannons are also absent even though they were only just introduced. There is only one level with mystery candy cannons. *This episode once had four impossible unreleased levels, in two consecutive pairs. They are Level 2361, , , . *This episode marks the end of a Hell's cluster (2347-2368). *It's the last episode on Flash version with Pepe. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Building-themed episodes